


Touch

by iArgent



Series: In a Jam (A Universe) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Markus being useless, Connors big ass crush, Cute, Gen, Humanizing Updates, M/M, Markus's big ass crush, Pain, Pre RK1K, a smidge of angst but it's the pain and it's actually good, it doesn't stick, meet weirds, north gets arrested, pre RK1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: There's a new update, and Connor doesn't have to think about it. What he does have to think about is why he nearly combusts when talking to an inmates brother.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever and I'm sorry. I also wasn't super inspired right in here but I TRIED

Connor knelt down, dipping his fingers tentatively into a small puddle of blood, bringing his hand to his mouth in short order.

 

“Connor! Wait! Wait, wait waitwaitwait Connor!” Hank yelled, startling the landlord he’d been questioning a moment before, as he shoved past, shouting at the Android kneeling on the floor.

 

He was just a moment late, however, and Connor froze with his fingers on his far too advanced tongue.  

 

Hank stopped short, turning his head slightly waiting to see what would happen next. He saw the delicate skin on Connors nose crinkle as he pulled his fingers from his mouth and pressed his lips together. “You good, kid?”

 

The Android stayed unnaturally still for a moment before turning to look Hank dead on, and the other detective had to struggle to hold his laughter in at the deeply disturbed look on Connors face. “Ew.” Connor intoned simply, though his tone carried a world of disgust.  

 

“Yeah. Old blood, probably pretty fuckin gross.”

 

 

The next day, Connor was sitting in front of his computer. Occasionally swiping his tongue over a candy of some form one of the other officers had handed him.

 

“Hey! Fuckface! Off!” A woman yelled through the office. As Connor looked up he saw a pretty android, likely a Traci model of some form, handcuffed and being marched through to the holding cells. She was clearly very unhappy.

 

“Hey! I said let go! I can walk to a fucking cell on my own!”

 

Connor stood up and walked over. It was possible that it was an officer that wasn’t as nice to Androids as some. And if they were moving at a rate that made the woman uncomfortable, he would be very unhappy to have that going on in his precinct.

 

“Hello. I’m Connor. What seems to be the problem?”

 

The officer scoffed and shoved the brunette at him. “But her in a cell.”

 

Connor could tell the officer used ‘her’ purposefully, but he didn’t know if it was to indicate he was obeying policy, or if he was agreeing the Android was a she, but had made the officer angry.

 

“Hello. I’m Connor, I’ll be putting you into holding. Can I get your name?”

 

The woman seemed agitated, but also fascinated. “Yeah, yeah my name is North. North Manfred. Look, I didn’t get my call, I gotta call my brother.”

 

Connor blinked and checked the system to verify. She wasn’t lying. “Alright. I’ll get you to a cell and process your call request..” He scanned his hand to let the girl into her cell. “What were you doing to get arrested?” He saw far fewer arrested androids than people.

 

The woman smiled “I got caugt using cybergraffiti for a good cause. Humans didn’t think it was so great.”

 

There was a bark of laughter behind him, and Connor turned to see Hank leaning on the wall. “It’s true. Only reason she’s up here is because she was the leader of a tagging campaign. Didn’t want her by the accessories.”

 

North glared at the older human, opening her mouth to say something, doubtlessly scathing.

“Ms. Manfred hasn’t had her call yet, Hank, can you grab the phone while I process the claim?”

 

Hank nodded, but didn’t leave quite yet. “Manfred, like Carl Manfred? The painter?”

 

North scowled “What’s it to you?”

 

The senior detective shrugged “Just, figures his kid would use art to get back at assholes.” he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

 

Connor smiled “That’s detective Anderson. My partner.”

 

The woman squinted “Partner?”

 

Connor nodded “We live together. So we work well together too!”

 

North looked a bit grossed out, Connor figured she had only been around bad humans, if he were to assume from her model.

 

The older detective returned with the phone kiosk. Mch easier then taking inmates out of their cells for each call.

 

“Here y’go, Miss Manfred.”

 

North dialed the number as fast as she could. Happy and pleased when Markus answered. Within moments she was returning the phone and more relaxed. “My brother is gonna come get me.” She announced, still looking warily and confused between both Detective Andersons.

 

Hank snapped his fingers. “Sorry, Hank Anderson. I’m this one’s partner. Roommate. And pseudo parent. So work with him or he’ll give you the absolute worst puppy eyes.” And then he walked off.

 

“Oh. Police partner.”

 

“What else would that…Oh. Oh ew. No.”

 

North shrugged “You never know.” She squinted at Connor, aware she wouldn’t need to, her ocular processors were pretty great. “You should meet my brother. He’s nice.”

 

Connor tilted his head “But I am. You said he’s coming to get you. With a lot of bail.”

 

North just sighed.

 

Connor returned to his work and his candy. Startling a half hour later when Hank pulled his luchbox out for his sandwich. Without even looking at Connor, Hank passed a small bag with a plastic shotglass and a small spoon onto his desk.

 

Excitedly, Connor popped the little lid open and ate a teeny spoonful of raspberry jam. But as he ate, his email (Both in his head and on the computer) pinged, causing him to flinch a bit, as he took a moment to turn the alert notification down so it wasn’t coming from everywhere.

 

A new software update was available. Nerve endings. He could actually __feel__ Sumo. Not just the general texture, he could feel his fur. He could feel skin rather than pressure. It sounded…exciting.

 

Connor whipped his monitor around facing Hank and gestured broadly. Too caught up to actually use words.

 

“Hey Connor what’s got you so worked up?”

 

But Connor didn’t answer. Because now he was distracted.

 

A tall man with darker skin had just walked in, with a nice button down shirt, and ripped jeans with paint on them. As the man lifted his hands to shrug the shirt showed a strip of skin between the jeans and shirt and Connor felt the weirdest urge to taste it.

 

 And then. He realized. The lovely person was an Android.

 

Looking back to Hank, because his partner was saying something, he saw his human fathers face torn between emotions.

 

“Connor, did you just check that guy out?”

 

The whole room hummed with static and he put on his best face when the other Android turned to look at them. “No, Detective Anderson.” Connor said plainly “I scan everyone when they come in.”

 

“Oh really? What’s his name hotshot?”

 

“It’s very rude to reveal that. I do it out of habit.”

 

Hank looked like there was an under 17% chance that he bought the line Connor had fed him. But the handsome Android was gone and Connor was so glad he couldn’t blush, even though he knew his stress was climbing.

 

“Connor!”

 

He looked up to see North tugging the Android over to him.

 

“Connor this is my brother, Markus. Isn’t he adorable?”

 

“Yes.” He felt his stress climb more when he realized both he and Markus had answered at the same time.

 

He heard the delicate skin on skin sound of Hank putting his face in his hands.

 

“Hello. I’m Connor?” Connor said, standing and extending a hand to shake.

 

“Markus.” The other Android said, clasping his hand. “Wow. Your skin is really soft.”

 

Connor felt something spasm. “Oh. Uh, I can’t tell.” He said, surprised at how bad that felt to admit. He wanted to know what this hand felt like. “I was looking at the update when you came in.”

 

Markus smiled, and it was really gentle and Connor was really really happy to see it and oh RA9 his stress was climbing because…because…he had no idea why but he wanted to be able to feel now please. He would pet Sumo, and maybe this guy waityoudon’tpetpeople you. He blinked.

 

“Oh, well, I recommend it!” Markus said smoothly, everything about him gentle, and Connor was suddenly very conscious of his 312 gunfight protocols. “It hurts a lot the first few days, but then it’s nice. Well, not pain. But I like knowing what paint feels like, y’know?”

 

He opened his mouth to reply, only for Markus to dive back in with an odd look “Of course you don’t that’s weird. I’m sorry, I um. I like painting?”

 

Connor thought for a moment, what could he say to put Markus at ease? He opened his mouth and “I like dogs.” Came out instead of the carefully constructed statement he’d planned.

 

North was perched on Hank’s desk, both she and the human looking at the two like they were slightly embarrassing dinner guests.

 

 “It was nice to meet you, Connor!” Markus said quickly “But our father will be concerned if I don’t return soon with this one.” He gestured at North. Who looked deeply amused.

 

As Markus and North left. Connor took a deep breath, letting the air cool his external processors. He probably had a virus. When he went in for the update he’d have a diagnostic run.

 

“What the __fuck__ , kid?”

 

That Thursday, Hank squeezed Connor’s hand for the last time and wished him luck, and said he’d come get him in the morning.

 

Connor looked around at the room and felt his stress meter go up 12% despite the Android doctors assurances.

 

“You’re going to lose Thirium, with your stomach update I’ll use your downtime to clear that up, alright?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s going to hurt a lot when you wake. Primarily places that have high concentrations of nerves.”

 

“Like…where?”

 

The Doctor sat down and tapped innocent places, the insides of Connors arms, the soft space behind his knees, then stood and rattled off a few places he wouldn’t be touching. The inside of his nose, between his legs, the soft skin around his eyes, his mouth, especially the lips.

 

Connor couldn’t say he was thrilled with that. But the Doctor took out a small box with a few chips as well, and let Connor know there was an optional add-on.

 

Sleep.

 

He could turn the need on and off, but it would allow him functionality without completely powering down. A dream add-on just jumbled stuff from the day, and, figuring if he hated it it could be removed, Connor signed off on both.

 

When he “woke” Connor was very happy he had. He didn’t want to be awake for this weird pain. When Hank had put a hand on his back to help him into the car, Connor had flinched. Sitting hurt, his hands ached, his eyes kept tearing up due to the newly sensitive skin around them.

 

And all that made it just a little better was settling down in some new, very soft, blankets in his room, and Sumo’s cold wet nose, and his somewhat coarse fur, that told Connor maybe it was going to be just fine.

 

And he took his first ever nap.


End file.
